Duet
by Ciardha
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's life a couple of years after the ending of the series


Untitled 

Haruka/Sailor Uranus and Michiru/Sailor Neptune and the other Sailor Senshi are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. No profit was made from this. 

Keri 

Duet 

February 14, 2002 

Haruka speed through the Tokyo rush hour traffic, but a legal driver with a license now. It was four years since the final battle with Galaxia, and Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. 

Haruka and Michiru were nearly done with college. They still lived in Michiru's late parents' mansion. Money was not a want, but they still wanted to do something with their lives, Tokyo Philharmonic had accepted Michiru as third violinist. She was quite annoyed at only getting third, but was determined to eventually make first. 

Haruka had qualified in the Olympic Trials for the all the hurdles races. She was determined to get the gold for all of them. She still loved car racing but had some problems being taken seriously as a woman driver, even as tall and boyish looking as she was, and had become annoyed with the whole racing system. She knew her chances of making it to prestigious races outside of Japan were slim. It was an irritant. But her relationship with Michiru was still a comfort and pleasure. 

She loved their private duets. She on the piano, Michiru on the violin. Duets of other sorts as well. You could see the slight blush on her face only if you looked close. She still felt blessed to have found such a perfect partner. 

They just seemed to click from the moment they met, although she had brushed Michiru off that time. She couldn't deny something went through her like a typhoon when she looked Michiru in the eyes, that first time. Not just her destiny as a Sailor Solider, but something more, far more personal. She saw the look in Michiru's eyes too. It surprised them both. 

Haruka didn't like to admit it, but she had been a coward at that moment, and refused her destiny, until it was thrust upon her a short time later. And even then Michiru had warned her, if she took up that henshin (1) wand her life would change forever. But Haruka wouldn't be a coward twice, and as Michiru said her old life ended. 

What she got in exchange was better. She learned to love and care for others. Not just Michiru, but others as well. There was Hotaru, who she felt parental toward. 

Then there was Usagi. With Odango Atama(2) she felt something like she did for Michiru. Not as strong, but Usagi had felt it for her as well. It was disconcerting. Despite her playing like it wasn't. Even kissing Usagi once. Usagi was surprised, but didn't get angry. (3) Haruka didn't tell Michiru about this, and she doubted if Usagi ever mentioned it to Mamoru. Haruka put the thought back in the past where it belonged. 

She glanced down at the box of Valentine's chocolates she bought Michiru. Technically, she supposed that since they publicly played the otachi/neko (4) roles Michiru should have given her these, and on March 14- White Day (5) she was supposed to reciprocate, but who cared. Michiru would like these much better than she would. 

Undoubtedly, Michiru would, yet again, eat them in bed. Haruka would have the crumbs stuck to her back, come morning, since Michiru liked to be the dominant one in bed. Haruka smiled wickedly. She'll just have to clean it off. 

***************************************************************** 

Michiru put away her violin. Enough practicing for now. Haruka would be home soon. She checked on the automatic rice cooker. Almost done.The Chinese style meal she had decided to try and cook today, appeared to be turning out well. She wasn't the cook that Mako chan (6) was, but on occasion she tried. 

Makoto was the only one who visited regularly. Now that things had stayed calm for the past couple of years, everyone had gone their separate ways. Setsuna had returned to the thirtieth century with Hoturu. Ami was in medical school in America. Usagi and Mamoru were married, but in no hurry to have Chibi Usa. Rei was running the temple of her ojisan. (7) Minako had a brief moment as a "idol" (8) but now was just a regular struggling actress. Mako chan was doing quite well in her cooking school and had finally settled on one serious boyfriend. 

Haruka and she had their own lives as well. The Philharmonic had turned out more challenging than she had thought. And Haruka got so angry when the racing circuit had generally mocked her as a woman wanting to make a career out of professional racing. Then they had told her she might do better if she dressed and looked more feminine. Haruka had just walked out then. She cursed all the way home. And drove even more recklessly than usual. It had taken hours for her to calm down enough to speak without cursing every other word. 

But then came the Olympic trials. When Haruka had qualified for every hurdle race, she had been ecstatic. They spent that evening getting thoroughly drunk, celebrating. Michiru didn't usually drink till she was drunk, although Haruka tended to when they celebrated. 

***************************************************************** 

Haruka pulled into the driveway, and Michiru came running to her. 

"Tadaima"(9) Haruka said and smiled broadly. 

"Okaeri nasai."(10) Michiru threw her arms around Haruka as soon as she got out of the car. Then initiated a kiss that Haruka was pleased to return with equal passion. 

"More later, after supper." Michiru's eyes danced with mischief. 

Haruka smiled, "Zettai!"(11) 

********************************************************** 

1) Transformation wand 

2) Dumpling head, literally- loosely translated in US version as "meatball head" Usagi only tolerates being called that by Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask, Haruka/Sailor Uranus, and Seiya/Star Fighter- who was obviously female in the manga. This was altered to a gender switching character in the anime (for a younger audience than the manga) 

3)This happens in the manga at least once and feelings for each other are implied for a while afterwards. 

4) Japanese slang equivalent for butch/femme. There are words for male couples as well implying the same type role-playing. It's still somewhat common in Japan for couples to play roles- at least in public. 

5) In Japan's version of Valentine's Day women give men gifts. Then the men are supposed to give gifts in return, on White Day- March 14. 

6)Makoto/Sailor Jupiter. Mako-chan is an nickname. The chan ending is common use among close female friends. 

7) grandfather 

8) An "idol" is a celebrity who becomes quite popular among teenagers. Fame is usually fleeting for an "idol". 

9) I'm back- typical phrase said on returning home for anyone to anyone 

10) Welcome home- the expected phrase said in response 

11) Absolutely! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
